User blog:SunriseDaisy/House of Anubis Wiki Awards Winners
It's that time! The winners of the House of Anubis Wiki Awards will be announced! The users who win an award will get a pretty little award on their talk page and they could put it on their talk page, brag about it, or do whatever. (I would prefer if you didn't do the second choice) For the House of Anubis-related people and episodes and whatever, Perry or I will post it on their page. Do not, under any circumstances post an award on a page where it doesn't belong! Here are the winners! (there is 1st place, 2nd place, 3rd place, and honorable mention - which is pretty much second place) 1) Who is your favorite character? Honorable Mention: Mara Jaffray, Fabian Rutter, and Jerome Clarke (tie) 3rd place: Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller/Sweet (tie) 2nd place: Amber Millington 1st place: Nina Martin 2) Who is your favorite villain? Honorable Mention: Vera Devenish 3rd place: Victor Rodenmaar 2nd place: Rufus Zeno/The Collector 1st place: Senkhara 3) What's your favorite pairing? Honorable Mention: Patrome, Moy, Amfie, Matricia, and Jamber (tie) 3rd place: Pason 2nd place: Peddie and Jara (tie) 1st place: Fabina 4) Who's your favorite newcomer? Honorable Mention: Vera Devenish 3rd place: Senkhara 2nd place: Piper Williamson 1st place: Eddie Miller/Sweet 5) Who is your favorite cast member? Honorable Mention: Jade Ramsey and Klariza Clayton (tie) 3rd place: Burkely Duffield 2nd place: Ana Mulvoy Ten 1st place: Nathalia Ramos and Brad Kavanagh 6) What's your favorite episode? Honorable Mention: House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak 3rd place: House of Hello / House of Dolls. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives, and House of Sorry / House of Hex (tie) 2nd place: House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies 1st place: House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever 7) What was the most shocking moment of House of Anubis? Honorable Mention: Joy spying on Sibuna, the Jabian kiss, Alfie almost falling on the wire, and Piper Williamson showing up (tie) 3rd place: When Sarah dies 2nd place: Sibuna finding out Gran is the timepiece 1st place: Jasper pulling off The Collector's hoodie 8) What is your favorite image? (press the links to see the image) Honorable Mention: Amf.jpg'' '' 3rd place: Patriciajoyfabian.jpeg, Tumblr lwjdtyjLd71qjsxa6o1 500.png, Hoa nr.jpg, and House of Pressure 02.png (tie) 2nd place: Twins0.jpg 1st place: NotAmused.gif 9) What is your favorite quote? Honorable Mention: ''"Oh, speak of the devil. Literally! I'm surprised my phone didn't burst into flames." ~Jerome "In girl language, jewelry might as well be a proposal." ~Fabian RutterClarke';' "The Bible says 'always be prepared'." "Amber, that's the Boy Scouts." ~an exchange between Amber Millington and Fabian Rutter';' "No problem. I've got my pin... and it's ready to drop!" ~Trudy Rehmann';' "Great! Just what we need: another patronizing American whose only reference to the UK is Harry Potter."~Patricia Williamson';' "Anyone who does not have a pendulum swinging in front of their face, shut up!" ~Patricia Williamson';' "In girl language, jewelry might as well be a proposal." ~Fabian Rutter';' "Falls out of his chair in amazement." ~Alfie Lewis (tie) ''3rd place: "World domination to Victor means six billion people in bed by ten." ~Alfie Lewis and "Amber, what's with the cloves of garlic? This isn't Twilight!" ~Fabian Rutter 2nd place: ''"Fell on Joy's lips, did you?!" ~Amber Millington ''1st place: "It's ten o'clock! You all know what that means! You have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop!" ~Victor Rodenmaar and''' "And I want to be a millionaire." ~Alfie Lewis (tie) 10) '''Which user is the most dedicated user? Honorable Mention: ''Katie21 and Clacier (tie) ''3rd place: Punxarox, SunriseDaisy, Amx1995, and Innocence&instinct (tie) 2nd place: InsaneBlueberry 1st place: Rachim 11) Which user is the friendliest user? Honorable Mention: Clacier, MusicalWheaten, Houseofanubisfan, Perry16370, and ILoveAnubisMore (tie) 3rd place: Amx1995 2nd place: Fishy19978 and Punxarox (tie) 1st place: Rachim 12) Which user is the randomest user? Honorable Mention: ''Gamermod947 ''3rd place: ''Perry16370 ''2nd place: Yuki Z 1st place: RufusZeno 13) Which user has the most original username? Honorable Mention: ''Sibuna Forever, Amx1995, MagicalMango, Innocence&instinct, Gamermod947, Houseofanubisfan, and Cartoonprincess (tie) ''3rd place: ''Rachim, Yuki Z, DryYoshi, Perry16370, Evie98.x, MooneyPadfootProngs, and MysteriousCollector (tie) ''2nd place: Clacier and Rasberrypopcorn (tie) 1st place: Punxarox and InsaneBlueberry (tie) 14) Who is the most favorable administrator? Honorable Mention: ''N/A ''3rd place: ''N/A ''2nd place: Punxarox and Clacier (tie) 1st place: Rachim, InsaneBlueberry, and SunriseDaisy (tie) Those are the winners! Feel free to discuss it in the comments! Thank you for voting and listening! Category:Blog posts